Jess NightAngel
by Eternal Heart
Summary: A haunting past...a new life...and one last chance!Out of the darkness...a hero will rise. Story 1 in the Amber Force saga, see Everything Amber C2 for all stories
1. Chapter 1

Jess NightAngel

A Teen Titans Fan-Fiction

By: Eternal Heart

Pt. One

Slade's Secret 

Way beyond the city limits, there was a deep cave that was implanted in the face of a cliff that over looked the sea. Above the cliffs there was a dark, forest, and below the cliffs a roaring black sea, not even shadows dared to live in this sinister place, but something far worse than that of the shade, did live there.

Slade was a towering figure clad in black shadows and metal armor, half his face was covered with a metal mask, and the other half was forever cast in darkness. Slade had dwelled in the cave for almost two months now, it had become a secret lair in Slade's eyes, and he only left if he needed materials for his experiments. Slade cast a look of miserable malevolence around the dank cave walls that had imprisoned him for many weeks.

Metal walls and wheels of all kinds were scattered throughout the many chambers of the cave, cases, computers, doors, rods, and switches were also present in the gloom. _Robin,_ Slade thought with disgust, _Robin, and the Teen Titans, they're the reason I'm stuck here, they're the cause of all my failures._ Slade punched a few buttons on one of the computers and the screen flickered and came to life. Screens all around the cave began to show pictures and profiles of the Teen Titans, years of research were stored in these computers.

Slade looked around at the screens with growing anger, Terra, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, they were all causes of his misery, but Robin… Robin was the number one cause. Countless times Slade had mastered many brilliant ideas to try and be rid of the Teen Titans. But somehow they always managed to defeat him, when Slade's last plan was uncovered and stopped; Slade had managed to escape with just slivers to spare, but that was the last thread, but of course, Slade didn't let his aggression and panic show.

Now, Slade realized, was the time to stop underestimating the Teen Titans, now was the time to undergo his most ingenious plan yet. Slade stood up and began to pace across the long cave-room, his boots tapped lightly on the metal floors creating a rhythmic echo. _For years now I have been searching for a way to destroy the Teen Titans, _Slade thought, _and now I have finally found the answer._

Slade stopped pacing and walked purposefully over to an iron door that was almost hidden from view, pushing it open he walked inside. The room that it lead to was pitch-black, Slade absently flipped a big black switch and the room was immediately bathed in a wavy blue light. The room's ceiling stretched on forever and the walls were circular, in the center of the space was a white table that was tilted vertically.

On the table's smooth surface was a girl about sixteen years old, she had pale skin and long black hair that dangled down her back. She wore a black suit with a metal X crossing her chest, a silver belt cut across her midsection; it held an assortment of gadgets and weapons. Her arms were covered with black gloves and she wore black boots with silver plates on the bottoms.

An assortment of tubes and needles were stuck inside her skin from numerous locations, and a thick metal strap restrained her to the table, her eyes were closed as if she were sleeping. Slade walked onto a platform that was made to extend over the table the girl was strapped to.

_This is my secret weapon,_ Slade thought and pulled an iron lever that stuck out of the wall, the table that held the girl shuddered and then fell still. With a number of groans and creaks every needle and tube that had been implanted inside the girl was pulled out. _This is what will help me destroy the Teen Titans,_ Slade savored the thought of when he would finally see Robin fall to the floor, and never rise again.

"Awaken," Slade ordered. The girl jerked, and then shifted about on the table, then she fell silent. "Rise," Slade said, the girls eyes slowly opened, they were bright green and rather big, the metal strap snapped off and the girl slowly stood and looked around as if in a daze, "Come to me," Slade demanded, the girl turned and looked at Slade, and then began to cross the room with long graceful steps.

"I created you," Slade said as the girl drew nearer, "in this very lab was where you were made, and I made you to help me." Slade paused and the girl confronted him, "To help me destroy the Teen Titans." He finished, a glimpse of evil pride flashed through his one eye. "You are the perfect fighting tool," Slade continued, "I have provided you with every fighting move I could think of, your name is NightAngel. You are my tool, my creation, my daughter." NightAngel stared Slade down, "I am ready," she said with absolute confidence, "I am ready to serve, and I am ready to destroy the Teen Titans."

A plan gone wrong 

The city was dark and eerily quiet as Slade and NightAngel walked quickly down the back allies, Slade's plan was a simple one, after long hours of research he had found a building that was positioned on a fault line in the middle of the city. NightAngel seemed eager to fight, which pleased Slade greatly, but she would have to wait, Slade had learned after years of failed attempts to destroy the Teen Titans that if they were going to attack them, they were going to attack the heart, they would destroy the city.

Once Slade and NightAngel got to the building, they would get inside and place a bomb in its center. If all went according to plan then the bomb would set off a massive earthquake that would literally spilt the city in half, then the Titans would come running along to try and stop him, and that's when NightAngel would get her chance to fight. After the Teen Titans were destroyed, the destroyed city would be left unguarded, and that's when Slade would strike.

A huge black building loomed into the sky in the distance, that was the building that Slade and NightAngel would bomb. To Slade, it seemed that his plan was perfect and had very few flaws; this was just a test to see what NightAngel could do. While Slade waited in ideally by, NightAngel would sneak into the building and plant the bomb, then she would make her escape and together they would watch the city fall apart.

About three blocks away from the building Slade stopped and handed NightAngel a round black orb, "You know what to do, I trust?" Slade asked, NightAngel nodded and sprang off into the night.

NightAngel slipped quietly by the brick houses that surrounded the black building, running stealthily across the street she flattened herself against the smooth wall of the building she was about to destroy. Quickly, NightAngel looked for a way inside, she spotted the fire escape and smiled at how easily her mission was. Like a cat, NightAngel leaped onto the fire escape and slipped up to the roof.

Once she was there, she quickly and quietly sprinted across the space to a vent that was sticking out of the roof. NightAngel yanked the top off the vent and slipped inside, she crept down the vent and was confronted with a rotation fan, and quickly she pulled out a stick and jammed it. After creeping along the tunnel for about one hundred more yards the vent opened up into a large room.

NightAngel swung down inside and landed silently in the center of the room, the walls were white and so was the floor, the ceiling wasn't visible because it was up so high. NightAngel heard voices coming from the far end of the room, spinning around she saw that there was a hallway that lead out of the room, and someone was coming down it. NightAngel stayed right where she was, a black figure all alone in the white room.

Two guards dressed in police officer uniforms rounded the corner, they both held guns, but that did not intimidate NightAngel. "Hey!" one of the guards shouted as he spotted NightAngel. Both the guards held their guns ready and advanced on her, "Your not suppose to be in here." One of the guards said and lowered his gun, NightAngel slowly reached into her belt behind her back and pulled out a glass sphere.

"Sorry to disturb you," she said quietly, "I'll just be going now." With one quick movement she threw the glass ball at them, it sailed across the room, hit the tile floor, and shattered into pieces. A sickly green mist came out of the splinters of the ball, completely engulfing the two guards, they both began to waver and then fell to the floor, paralyzed.

NightAngel slipped out of the big room and quickly descended down a flight of nearby stairs. She looked around the room she was in with satisfaction, walking to the center of it, she took out the black orb Slade had given her. That's when the alarm went off, red lights flashed in every corner of the room and a shrill buzzing sounded in the air. NightAngel swiftly place the ball in the palm of her hand and held it out in front of her, she pushed an assortment of notches in the orb and in no time the bomb was activated.

On the side of the sphere there were red numbers that read, 5:00, and then the countdown began. But NightAngel's victory was short lived, she placed the ball down on the ground and turned to leave, when she was about halfway to the door, it swung open, revealing one of the Teen Titans.

NightAngel froze, it was ordered by Slade that none of the Teen Titans were to see her face, she quickly slipped on a plain black mask and confronted the Teen Titan, "Hello, Beast Boy," she said in a singsong voice, Beast Boy stepped into the light, he didn't look very happy, and felt rather confused. "Who are you?" he asked and took a step toward NightAngel, she took a step back and glanced nervously down at the bomb, which now read, 4:30.

"My name is NightAngel," she said and fingered another glass ball in her hand, "I'm going to have to ask that you step aside." She ordered, "Or what?" Beast Boy challenged, "Or I will destroy you," she said casually, "oh wait," she smiled, "I'm suppose to do that anyway."

NightAngel threw the ball at Beast boy, he dodged aside nimbly and lunged at her, but she wasn't surprised to find that in mid-leap Beast Boy morphed into a tiger. She simply stepped aside and watched with amusement as Beast Boy swiped at empty air, one last look at the bomb…3:00. With no more time to play around, NightAngel swiftly sprinted to the door, but Beast Boy beat her there.

"I'm not letting you leave." He said firmly and blocked NightAngel's only exit, "Then you'll die with me," NightAngel snarled, Beast Boy gave her a confused look and then spotted the bomb, his eyes grew wide and he started toward it, _as if he can stop it!_ NightAngel thought as she grabbed the door and threw it open. Beast Boy seemed to realize that he was letting the villain get away and turned back to stop NightAngel.

NightAngel was now through the door and began to shut it, Beast Boy grabbed the door and tried to pull it back open, agitated, NightAngel pulled at the door with all her might and it slammed shut with a resounding _crack_ right on Beast Boy's hands. He shouted out in pain and retreated back, pulling himself together Beast Boy threw open the door and began to chase NightAngel. But she was long gone.

NightAngel ran down a long hallway and rounded a sharp corner, only to be confronted by Raven, not stopping, NightAngel pushed past the stunned Raven and darted down the hallway and out a door. She was relived to find that the door lead outside, but still NightAngel didn't stop, she kept on running.

Raven considered chasing after NightAngel but decided no to in the end, she continued down the hallway, trying to find one of the other Teen Titans. Suddenly Beast Boy rounded a corner and crashed right into Raven, they both stumbled and fell to the ground in a pile. Beast Boy picked himself up, "There's a bomb!" he yelled and helped Raven to her feet, "A bomb?" Raven asked suddenly alert, "In this room," Beast Boy explained and pointed to the door that NightAngel had smashed his hands in.

Raven pushed open the door and immediately saw the black orb in the center of the room, the clock read 0:03! Raven instantly clocked the orb with her power, and then it exploded…

NightAngel felt the ground tremble underneath her as she ran away from the building, she couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride. Suddenly she was overcome with a powerful temptation to see the bomb do its work, NightAngel stopped running and turned around to watch the building fall. But it never did, instead a huge crack appeared by her feet, alarmed, she jumped away from it. But another crack opened up behind her, soon the cement all around her was a spider web of cracks.

The ground shook and then began to collapse, first the outside parts of the cracked zone began to disappear as the cement pieces were swallowed up with blackness. Realization struck NightAngel like a thunderbolt, this wasn't a fault, it was an underground canyon! And Slade's bomb had opened it right up, unfortunately NightAngel was caught right in the middle of the collapsing street. She looked up for any sign of help, when she saw none her heart began pounding, and then she saw Slade.

He was standing on the roof of a building just beyond where the underground canyon had been opened, his face was blank and showed no sign of emotion, the cement around NightAngel's feet began to give away, "Slade!" NightAngel yelled, "Help me!" she stuck out her hand as if to reach across the newly formed gap and be pulled to safety. But Slade just stood there and watched as the ground NightAngel was standing on finally gave away.

NightAngel screamed out as she tumbled into the underground canyon her bomb had opened, she reached out her hand once more to try and find support, but it closed around empty air. Cold dread creped in to her heart as the blackness that was the underground canyon swallowed her up, she was freefalling, gaining speed, going faster and faster into the cold earth. A rock that had been jutting out of the canyon wall struck NightAngel across the arm, she held her arm close to her chest and screwed her eyes shut, a searing pain engulfed her, then everything went black.

Disturbing Discovery 

Beast Boy looked at his smashed and swollen fingers with distain, Raven had fixed them as much as she could but the rest would have to heal by itself. Robin walked into the room and saw Beast Boy's gloomy look, "It will heal," he said enthusiastically, "just give it time." Beast Boy looked at Robin with a comic look of pain, "That's easy for you to say." He pouted. Robin shook his head and smiled.

All the Teen Titans had escaped from the bomb without harm, but if Raven hadn't muffled the explosion the entire city would have been destroyed, "Are you sure you don't know who was the one that set off the bomb?" Robin asked for the hundredth time, "I told you, man!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "She kept her face hidden with a mask, but I could still tell that she was someone completely new."

"Yeah? Well, we have looked over the entire city and there is no one to be found that matches the description you gave us." Robin said, partly to himself, and stared out the window with confusion, "That's not true," Beast Boy said slowly, "you still haven't checked down the gorge that the bomb opened." Robin was about to protest when he stopped and thought for a while, "That's true…" he said thoughtfully, after a few more seconds Robin said, "Beast Boy, stay here and guard the Tower, we have some searching to do."

Cyborg's blue light bathed the rock walls in a shimmering turquoise coat, Robin and the other Teen Titans had just reached the bottom of the underground canyon and had begun the search for the mysterious girl that had caused all the damage, "I do not see anything." Starfire said and threw a huge boulder out of the Titan's path, "This is the only place we haven't looked," Robin said, "she has to be down here somewhere."

The Titans pressed on, going deeper and deeper into the underground canyon. Raven tilted her head toward the sky to see if she could glimpse the slightest glimmer of blue, she stumbled and was surprised to find that her foot landed in water, "Watch out," she warned, "it's wet." Cyborg's light turned in her direction, it cast Raven's face in a eerie blue light and it also lit up her surroundings, what the Titans saw took their breath away.

"It's an underground lake!" Cyborg exclaimed and stepped up on a tall rock to get a better view, Starfire floated up beside him, "Look at how smooth it is!" she said excitedly. Robin looked over the lake with wonder, the surface was glossy smooth and looked like a sheet of metal, he could have mistaken it for ground. Something near the middle of the lake caught his eye, there was a slight lump on the surface, disturbing the glassy lake.

"What's that?" Robin asked and pointed, the other Titans looked to what he was pointing at, they all fell silent, "Maybe it's a rock," Raven suggested, "from when the ground above crumbled." Robin stepped carefully into the water, the lake only reached his ankles so he waded out farther, the water stayed at ankle level. He continued walking out farther, in front of him the water grew dark, Robin took no notice and stepped into the black water. Instantly water engulfed every inch of his body, he kicked out frantically and tried to reach for the surface. But it was as if an invisible force was weighting him down, no matter how hard he kicked and pumped his arms he continued to sink.

Suddenly a hand broke the surface above him and grabbed Robin's arm, he was hauled out of the lake with inhuman strength, Robin looked up at his rescuer and found himself staring into Starfire's face, "Thank you," he said and rung out his cape, "I shall see what it is," Starfire volunteered and flew over the surface of the lake. As Starfire closed in on the object she was surprise to find that it held the shape of a human, yet did not move at all. She halted beside the thing and touched it hesitantly with her hand, the thing rolled over in the water and Starfire jerked her hand back quickly.

The thing was a girl, her face was flushed and practically white, her skin was cold to the touch and her black hair spider-webbed all over the water around her head. Starfire toyed with a couple of thoughts and then grabbed the girl's arm and lifted her out of the lake, sure enough; the girl matched Beast Boy's description. Alarmed, Starfire flew back to the edge of the lake with the girl in tow.

She laid her down on the ground in front of Robin and backed away, Robin looked her over. There was a long gash in her left arm that stood out against her white skin, the girl didn't appear to be breathing. Robin checked for a pulse, "Is she alive?" Raven asked from behind him. Robin shook his head and then paused, he felt a pulse! It was dim, and weak, but sure enough, it was there, "She's alive!" he announced, the Titans shuffled forward, "What do we do with her?" Cyborg asked.

Robin looked at the face of the girl, "We help her," he said after a slight pause, "What!" Cyborg exclaimed, "Robin! This is NightAngel! The one who tried to blow up the city!" Robin lifted NightAngel into his arms and began to walk away from the others, "Villain or not," he said as the others hurried to catch up with him, "I'm not going to let her die."

Back at the tower, Raven leaned over NightAngel and wrapped a gauze bandage over the gash in her arm, then she walked out of the room and into another where the other Titans were waiting, "I've done all I can do," she declared and sat down, "the rest is up to her." Beast Boy cast a dark look in the direction of the room that NightAngel was in, "I can't believe we're trying to help her," he said grudgingly and rubbed his injured hand.

"Let's not worry about it tonight," Cyborg said, he stood up, stretched and yawned, "I'm going to bed." The other Titans nodded in agreement and they all staggered off to their rooms.

Back in NightAngel's room, the girl thrashed on her bed and grimaced. She was back on the streets, watching the cement crumble beneath her, she looked up and once again saw Slade. Before she could cry out the canyon sucked her into its depths, falling, falling, blackness surrounded her on all sides. Then a voice filled her head, it was Slade, "I don't except failure!" he said. Night Angel screamed and then it all ended.

Raven rushed down the hallways in the dark, she had heard NightAngel call out, since her room was closest to hers, thinking something had gone wrong she hurried to find out what had happened. NightAngel was still on the bed, Raven breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to her, NightAngel was crying.

She was still asleep, but her face was wet with tears and her body shook with sobs, and she was murmuring. Raven leaned closer to hear what she was saying, it sounded broken and unfinished, "…no, Slade, help!" Raven pulled back in surprise, NightAngel was one of Slade's creatures! Raven stared down at NightAngel with sympathy, whether NightAngel had been working with Slade willingly or not, Raven could not help but feel sorry for her. Slade was evil, and did evil things to all that crossed him.

NightAngel stirred, bringing Raven out of her thoughts, then NightAngel did something that Raven did not expect, she opened her eyes. "Where am I?" NightAngel groaned and launched into a fit of coughs, after the coughs had subsided Raven introduced herself, "I am Raven, you are in the Teen Titans Tower," Raven paused, "Who are you?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

NightAngel gave her a blank stare, "I can't tell you that," she said quietly, "Why?" Raven asked, already running a number of excuses that NightAngel might use through her head, NightAngel blinked, "Because I can't remember."


	2. Chapter 2

Jess NightAngel

A Teen Titans Fan-Fiction

By: Eternal Heart

Pt. Two

A question…unanswered

The Titans were all gathered in one room, after Raven had woken them up and told them what happened, Robin had seen to NightAngel and asked her a series of questions, she didn't seem to remember anything. Now they were all buried in their own thoughts, trying to figure out what to do, "How do we know she's telling the truth!" Beast Boy said hotly, "This could all be part of a plan to get rid of us all!" Robin nodded, "That's true," he said slowly, "Or she could be telling the truth."

"Can't you see!" Beast Boy cried out in protest, "This is exactly what she wants! She wants us to think that she's lost her memory, and then she'll stab us in the back! It's always the same with Slade…or any of his followers for that matter." Robin sighed, he was actually lost at what to do, everything Beast Boy had said was absolutely true, but there was something about NightAngel…for some reason he believed her.

"Well," Cyborg said from the other side of the room, "Robin, what do we do?" Robin stared at the floor for a while and then took a deep breath, "I think we should try to help her…" he paused, and when no one protested apart from a venomous look from Beast Boy, he continued, "But when I say 'help' her, I don't mean help her get her memory back, because if that happens then she might just run back to Slade." Robin stood up and began to pace, "When I say 'help' her, I mean that we should train her to become good, to fight for the good way."

Starfire gave him a quizzical look, "You mean we are to help the enemy?" Robin shook his head, "What were going to do is get rid of a villain, by making her an ally." "Brilliant!" Cyborg shouted, "I mean, as long as she doesn't remember who she really is, she could be useful in battle." Robin said and smiled, "Slade created this battling machine, and now we're going to reprogram it against him!"

NightAngel shivered and looked at her alien surroundings, ever since she had regained conciseness she had been in a panic fit, NightAngel could not remember anything of her past life. Where was she? What was she doing? Where did she belong? And most importantly, who was she? NightAngel could not even remember her own name.

There was a knock on the door and it opened, there stood the one who called himself Robin, he walking in and smiled, "How you feeling?" he asked and checked the computer screens that held her heart rate and blood pressure. NightAngel shivered again and hugged her knees tightly against her chest, "Who am I?" she asked directly. Robin shook his head, "I don't know, we were hoping you could tell us that."

NightAngel closed her eyes and took a shaky breath, all her memories were a blur, they were there, but she just couldn't grasp them. There were a couple of words that seemed to stand out from her fogged memory, words like, Titans, and Slade…Slade, that was the one word that she could still remember clearly. But what was Slade? She opened her eyes and saw Robin staring at her, "What?" she asked.

"I asked you a question," he replied, "S…sorry," she stuttered, "Can you repeat it?" Robin looked at her in a puzzled manner, "I asked you to tell me if you remember anything from your past life." NightAngel looked at him. Should she trust him? Yes. "Hardly anything," she said, thinking hard, "There are some certain words that I can remember clearly…" she pause, "Like what?" Robin urged. "There's one word…" she said slowly, "…Slade."

Robin stiffened, "What about him?" "Him?" NightAngel asked, "Slade's a person?" Robin nodded slowly, "I don't remember anything about him," NightAngel said, disappointment was clearly visible in Robin's eyes, "just his name." Robin sighed and faced NightAngel, "We…the Titans and I…have decide to help you the best we can, you can stay here and train with us until you want to leave, or you…you recover you memory."

NightAngel nodded, and Robin, clearly happy with her decision, walked out of the room, but when he was just about to disappear from view he stopped and turned back, "What do you want to be called by?" he asked, NightAngel looked at him and blinked, "Since you can't remember you old name," Robin explained, "We'll have to call you by something else." NightAngel thought for a while, and then finally said, "Jess sounds right. You can call me Jess." Robin nodded, "Try to get some sleep, good night Jess."

"Good night, Robin." Jess whispered and closed her eyes, eventually she drifted into sleep and dreamt of canyons and falling into blackness.

When Jess awoke the next morning, the first thing she felt was an acute sense panic, and then pain. The night before she had been so worried about her lost identity that she hardly felt the long gash that the rock had made in her arm. Now it was burning like fire, she rubbed it experimentally and winced as her fingers brushed over the tender skin.

She stood up and took a few tentative steps, he legs were shaky but she decided that it would eventually pass. Unsure of what to do, Jess sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to remember anything she could. Whoever Slade was, is was clear that Robin knew him well, as she was pondering over these things the door opened and Raven walked in.

"You need to stay in shape in order to heal," she explained, and beckoned Jess outside the room. Before, Jess had only seen one room in the Titans Tower, and that was the room she had been kept in, but as Raven lead her through the Tower, Jess liked what she saw. Eventually they reached their destination, it was a circular room with an assortment of weights, and other workout equipment, "This is the room that you will exercise in," Raven explained.

Jess nodded to show that she understood, but there was something that was bugging her about the Tower, where were the other Titans? "Where is everybody?" Jess asked, Raven was about to answer when another door that was located at the opposite end of the room opened, and the rest of the Titans walked in. Robin had the honors of introducing the three remaining Titans to Jess, "This is Cyborg," Robin said and pointed to the biggest of them, Cyborg inclined his head slightly and then walked away without a second glance at Jess.

Robin shook his head with displeasure, "And this is Starfire," he continued and pointed at the girl with long hair, "And that, is Best Boy." Robin concluded. Beast Boy shot Jess a venomous glance, then he turned his back and walked out of the room.

Remembering

Robin faced Jess, they were standing in front of each other about fifty steps apart, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg, were standing on the sidelines, watching intently, "When we found you in the canyon," Robin said and stole a look at the other Titans, "We had a suspicion that you were a fighter in your past life, this is just a test to see what you can do." Jess shifted her feet uneasily, "So all I have to do is try to fight you?" she asked, Robin nodded, "I'll go easy on you because your hurt."

Then, without warning, Robin leaped forward and kicked out with his foot, Jess instinctively jumped aside. Robin landed on the ground right beside her, without thinking Jess ducked down and swung out her leg in an attempt to trip him. Robin leaped up in the air and counterattacked, once again trying to kick her, something inside Jess seemed to click, and suddenly she could remember how to fight!

Jess back-flipped to avoid Robin's foot, Robin hit the ground with a resounding _thud! _That's when Jess attacked, with one swift movement she balled her fingers into a fist and swung it at Robin, when her fist was inches away from his face she stopped abruptly. Robin looked at Jess with wide eyes, "You remember how to fight!" he exclaimed, the Titans on the sidelines cheered, Jess smiled and dropped her fist, she remembered something! But still, so many questions remained, like where she came from, and who she was.

Jess followed a certain routine for the following days, she would wake up and eat, then go practice for many hours, after that she spent all her free time with the Titans. Sometimes she would play video games with Cyborg, or combat with Robin, often she would go out on the town with Starfire, and even Raven had let Jess meditate with her. Jess hardly ever saw Beast Boy, whenever she walked into a room, he would walk out.

"What's wrong with Beast Boy?" she asked Cyborg one day, "Oh, he's always like that," Cyborg lied, "Just give him some time to adjust." Jess had gotten a new suit to replace her old one, it had the same design but was different colors. It was dark blue, and the X across her chest was black, along with her gloves, and boots. Robin had given her a slim metal rod to fight with, she kept it strapped across her back for easy access, and she no longer wore a mask.

Jess's routine stuck for about a week and a half, until late one night, things took a sudden change. The Titans were just sitting around, Robin was at the table looking over some diagrams, Raven sat in a chair at the far end of the room reading a book, Jess and Cyborg were sitting on the sofa playing a video game, and Starfire was watching them. Beast Boy was no where to be seen, Jess leaped into the air, "Yes!" she smiled, "I win! Again!" Cyborg grumbled under his breath.

Suddenly the room flashed red and a shrill buzzing filled the air, Robin leaped into action, "Trouble!" he shouted and studied one of the computer screens, "It's Cinder Block! Down at the old warehouse! Come on!" he shouted. The Titans rushed outside, Raven and Starfire took to the air, Beast Boy could be seen in hawk form wheeling around above them. Robin boarded the R-Cycle and peeled out, then he shot off into the night. Cyborg got in the T-Car's driver seat and Jess got in the seat beside him.

Cyborg punched the gas and they blasted off, ahead of the T-Car, Robin could be seen and above him flew the airborne Titans, "Your up for a real test," Cyborg said to Jess, "Cinder Block is no laughing matter." Jess's heart was thumping, "What do I do?" she asked and glanced out the window, "Just bring him down." Cyborg said and rounded a sharp corner.

The warehouse came into view, and along with that Jess got her first glimpse of Cinder Block, and she immediately felt afraid.

Victory, and Trust

Cinder Block loomed above the Titans, his stone structure rattling as he advanced on them. Robin stole a look at Jess, she was shaking. "It's alright," he assured her as Cinder Block came closer, and closer, "If your ever in need, we got your back." Jess smiled and felt a sense of calm, she could do this! She was a fighter, Jess stood up a little straighter and gazed fearlessly at Cinder Block.

"ARRRRGG!" Cinder Block let out a mighty screech and lunged at the Titans, "Titans, go!" Robin shouted, and the fight began.

Starfire shot forward and bombarded Cinder Block with her disks of energy, Cinder Block stumbled a little, then swatted at Starfire like she was a pesky fly. Raven lifted a nearby tractor and hurled it at Cinder Block, the machine hit Cinder Block and split in two, but the stone giant was still standing. Not to be outdone, Cyborg shot a series of lasers at Cinder Block, this proved to be the most affective, the giant was forced back a couple hundred yards before he acted.

Cinder Block tore the roof off a nearby storehouse and chucked it at Cyborg, his aim was true and Cyborg's rainfall of lasers stopped as he was lost under a pile of rubble. Robin sprang forward and leaped onto Cinder Block's back, Cinder Block roared in protest and struggled to dislodge Robin from him. Robin swiftly planted a bomb on the stone giants back and jumped clear, with a loud _bang_ the bomb went off.

Cinder Block stumbled forward a couple of steps and teetered, "Stand clear!" Robin shouted as the giant threatened to fall, at the last moment, Cinder Block regained his balance, he was back, and angrier than ever. Beast Boy dived down from the sky and morphed into an octopus, wrapping his eight legs tightly around Cinder Blocks head. Cinder Block thundered blindly around the battle zone, trying desperately to get Beast Boy off of him.

With a loud roar, Cinder Block grasped Beast Boy in his stone hands and tore him off his head. Beast Boy lashed out with his arms in an attempt to free himself from Cinder Block. Cinder Block threw Beast Boy aside, Beast Boy broke through three storehouses before sliding to a stop. Beast Boy morphed back into normal form and with a jolt realized his leg was trapped beneath the rubble of the storehouses. Grumbling, he set to work at releasing his leg.

First he morphed into a T-rex and tried to throw the boulders that held him down with brute force, but the rocks refused to move. Next he considered changing into a mouse and just slipping away, but when he tried he quickly realized that the bolder would crush him to death before he had the chance to get away. Trapped, Beast Boy twisted around to look at how the battle was turning out, what he saw made his heart miss a beat, Cinder Block was charging right toward him!

Jess sifted through the rubble of the storehouse roof, looking for Cyborg, that's when she head Beast Boy cry out. Looking up she saw the horrific scene unfolding before her eyes, Beast Boy, trapped under the rubble, and Cinder Block, charging right for him. Without thinking, Jess lunged toward Cinder Block, skipping neatly over the rubble, Jess soon began to catch up with the lumbering stone giant. Jess didn't know what she was going to do when she caught up with Cinder Block, but she would have to do something.

Gaining speed, Jess ran past Cinder Block and got to Beast Boy way before the mass of cement, "Can you move?" Jess asked, Beast Boy shook his head and looked at Cinder Block fearfully, "Stop Cinder Block!" he shouted, Jess drew her metal rod and faced Cinder Block, "How?" she whispered. Shaking, Jess ran through a number of thoughts in her head. Where were the other Titans? Why weren't they helping? Robin's voice came back to her, "_If your ever in need, we got your back._"

Jess took a deep breath, Robin wasn't here now, it was just her, she would have to save herself. Jess ran at Cinder Block, full speed, when the giant towered over her she crouched to the ground and leaped. Up she went into the air, the ground shrunk below her, but Jess had all her sights focused on Cinder Block, every once of her will power was focused on defeating him. Jess was even with Cinder Block's massive head, and then she was above him, Jess flung her arms out into the air to get balance, and dived down at Cinder Block, foot first.

Jess's kick hit Cinder Block right in his mutated face, with a loud groan, Cinder Block fell to the ground, the earth shook as his body struck the dirt floor. Jess landed on top of him, Cinder Block groaned and halfheartedly lifted his arm to knock Jess off, with a _whoosh!_ Jess swung her rod at the side of Cinder Block's head,_ crack!_ Cinder Block fell still.

Jess was breathing heavily, "Jess!" she looked up at the sound of her name and saw the rest of the Titans running toward her. Robin clapped Jess on the back, "You did it!" he said, "You defeated Cinder Block!" Behind them, Cyborg lifted the rock off of Beast Boy and helped him to his feet. Jess smiled, "I did, didn't I?" Beast Boy stepped toward Jess and gave her a long look, "Hey," he said and held out his hand, "Your okay." Jess shook his hand and beamed, all the Titans cheered, they're work was done.

Nightmare

About three days after the fight with Cinder Block, Jess sat on the roof of the Tower, overlooking the city. Her eyes strayed to the stars, and she sighed. Raven came up beside her, "What are you doing," she asked and sat down next to Jess. Jess shrugged, "Just thinking," "About what?" Raven asked, Jess remained silent, Raven was about to ask again when Jess responded, "Over the last couple of days I've been thinking a lot about good and evil," Jess frowned, "There's something that I just can't seem to figure out, I know in my past life I was a fighter…but I can't decided whether I was good or evil."

Raven shifted uncomfortably and felt a wave of guilt, "Slade is the only thing I remember from my past life apart from the fighting," Jess continued, "there's two possible outcomes of this, it's either that I fought against him, or I fought for him…" Jess paused and seemed to be in deep thought. Raven watched her intently, she didn't want Jess to remember, she didn't want Jess to become NightAngel again, over the past weeks it was as if Jess was a part of the team. Raven didn't want Jess to go back, neither did the other Titans.

"Lets…lets go back inside." Raven said quickly, together they went back inside the Tower.

Slade was furious! NightAngel was alive, and working for the Teen Titans, of all people! He had found out a while ago, he knew everything, NightAngel had lost her memory, _she must have hit her head when she fell_. NightAngel was a successful experiment, his plan would have worked! But he had made a miscalculation and opened a canyon instead of starting an earthquake.

It was his own fault he had lost his fighting creation, and he wanted her back. Slade set out that very night to put his plan in action, NightAngel belonged to him, he would get NightAngel back, and nothing was going to stop him.

It was about midnight when the alarm went off, the Tower was filled with the sounds of a shrill siren, and the Titans scrambled to get in order. In about five minutes, Robin was on his R-Cycle with the T-Car behind him, and Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy darted above them, they were on their way.

Robin stopped the R-Cycle and dismounted, he took off his helmet and looked around. The Titans were in the bad side of the city, the streets were dirty and there was nobody to be seen. Robin checked his transmitter, Starfire landed beside him, "This is where the signal was coming from," Robin confirmed, Cyborg looked around the deserted street, "There's nobody here."

Robin took a look at his surroundings, "We'll split up," he said, "signal the others if you find anything." He told everyone. And with that, the Titans split up, each going down a different street.

Jess walked slowly down a dark alleyway, her footfalls echoed off the brick walls that surrounded her. _What am I looking for_? Jess asked herself and continued down the street. Something clicked behind her, Jess spun around, and nothing was there. She took a deep breath to steady herself, "Nothings there," she whispered to herself and took a couple of steps backwards.

Her back bumped into a fire escape, Jess looked up the metal stairs, an idea came to her head, if she could get up higher, she might be able to see more. Jess agilely climbed up the fires escape and on to the roof. With that done, she looked around her, the cool night air blew through her hair and the moonlight made everything look blue. But nobody was to be seen…anywhere.

"Hello, NightAngel," said a haunting voice from behind Jess, she spun around and was confronted with a tall figure clad in armor. Something clicked in Jess's mind, "Slade," she whispered, "Ahh!" Slade said and took a couple of steps toward her, "You remember." He crooned. Jess nodded and kept her eyes glued on Slade, "Why did you call me NightAngel," Jess asked warily, "Because it is you name," he replied.

Suddenly a memory came back to Jess, a tall black building, and a loud explosion. Jess shook her head as if to clear away the thought, "Apparently you don't remember very much," Slade said, "Let me remind you…"

"Your name is NightAngel, I created you. Do you remember why I created you?" Slade asked, "To destroy…" "The Teen Titans," Jess finished his sentence, "I remember…" she whispered, "I remember."


	3. Chapter 3

Jess NightAngel

A Teen Titans Fan-Fiction

By: Eternal Heart

Pt. Three

Who she really is 

Robin looked worriedly down the empty street, checking for any sign of Jess. Him and the other Titans had gathered in one spot after not finding any thing from their search, but Jess had not shown. Robin checked his transmitter, it showed no sign of Jess's location, she was completely cut out. Robin sighed, "Well, we'll just have to go and look for her." The Titans nodded in agreement and the team split up for the second time that night.

Starfire floated silently over the rooftops of the city, her eyes scanning the ground for any sign of Jess, there was nothing. With a depleted sigh, Starfire landed on the roof of a tall building, it was as if Jess had vanished, "Where are you, Jess?" Starfire whispered to herself, as if expecting the darkness to answer…it did.

"I'm right here," said a soft haunting voice from behind Starfire. Starfire whirled around and came face to face with Jess, she wore a look of calmness on her face, but her eyes held a fire that danced with rage. "Jess?" Starfire asked tensely, "You knew all along, didn't you," Jess hissed, "You knew I was NightAngel, and you didn't tell me?" Starfire's eyes widened, "You…you remember?" she stammered.

"I remember everything!" Jess yelled, a shadow crossed in front of the moon, Starfire tried to lift off, tried to fly away from Jess, tried to fly away from NightAngel. Jess grabbed Starfire's ankle and pulled her back down to the ground, Jess's eyes flashed, "You can't get away!" she said softly. Starfire cried out…

Raven turned around quickly as Starfire's cry cut through the night, then she ran toward it, but the cry faded on the wind like a lost spirit. Raven stopped and listened for an sound, any sound…street was too quiet. Suddenly NightAngel dropped down in front of her from out of what seemed to be nowhere, Raven stumbled back and then breathed a sigh of relief, "Jess, it's only you." Jess stared back at her with a scowl.

"Where were you? We looked everywhere…" the question died on Raven's lips, Jess looked different, she looked sinister. Reality hit Raven like a bullet…Jess remembered who she was, Raven could tell by the look on her face, "Are you afraid, Raven?" Jess asked quietly, Raven didn't answer, she just stared mutely back at the person she had once trusted.

"No…" Raven finally managed to choke out, Jess glared at her, unmoving, "We'll you should be…" Raven cut her sentence off and tried to lift a nearby fire hydrant in an attempt to knock Jess over. But just as soon as Raven made the slightest movement, Jess leaped forward and dug her heel into Raven's jaw. Raven feel to the street, her jaw throbbing with pain, Jess loomed over her, "You should be very afraid," she whispered.

Beast Boy looked silently around at the buildings that towered over him, he morphed into a hawk and skimmed over the street, but there was no sign of any kind of life. Beast Boy looked absent-mindedly at the sky, there was no moon, he shivered and frowned. "Jess is probably back at the Tower," he mumbled to himself and continued his search. Something caught the corner of his eye, Beast Boy looked up sharply.

A dark figure disappeared around the corner of an alleyway, "Jess?" Beast Boy said and walked slowly toward the alley. He hesitated slightly and stared uncertainly down the passageway, then he took a deep breath and proceeded into the darkness, where Jess waited silently.

Cyborg's light illuminated the darkest corners of the street he walked down, nothing escaped his gaze as it swept across every detail of the avenue. Jess was waiting up the street, just beyond the reach of his light, she picked up a small stone and threw it as hard as she could in Cyborg's direction. Cyborg shouted out in surprise as the stone hit his light, the beam went out, casting the world in darkness.

Cyborg looked around in confusion, "Not much fun being left in the dark, is it?" asked a voice from somewhere on his left, Cyborg blindly turned in the direction of the voice, "Who are you?" he demanded, "You know who I am, Cyborg!" the darkness shouted back at him. Cyborg stumbled over the curb, if only things weren't so dark! Suddenly a rumble could be heard in the distance, "Thunder," Cyborg whispered to himself.

"And when there's thunder," he thought out loud, "there's lightning…" his sentence was cut short as the sky was illuminated with yellow light, there, only feet in front of him, Cyborg caught a fleeting glimpse of Jess, then every thing went dark again, "Jess!" Cyborg shouted, "What are you doing?" A fist came out of the dark, slamming into Cyborg's face…hard.

Cyborg fell back onto the cement and lashed out blindly at the darkness, "Come out and show yourself!" he shouted, the sky lit up, giving light to the battle for a split second. Cyborg would later curse the light that let him see what happened next, Jess seemed to come out of nowhere, her metal rod raised high above her head, then she brought it down.

The but of the rod buried itself deep in Cyborg's mechanical chest, sparks flew, and then the sky went dark.

Beyond Help 

Robin stared miserable up at the sky, the moon was no longer visible and rain was falling in sheets. With a sigh, Robin continued walking down the rain soaked street. He had tried calling all the Titans more than once, but it seemed that all communication was lost, it made Robin uncomfortable, not knowing where his team was at. Feeling rather cross for letting them out of his sight for a second time, Robin was now searching for _all_ the Titans, not just Jess.

Lightning would light up the sky every now and again, but apart from that, Robin was almost blind, just when he was about to try and call the Titans again, Robin heard a far off call, "Robin…." Robin looked around in confusion, and the voice continued to call to him, "Starfire?" Robin called into the darkness, the calls stopped and the night once again became silent.

Quickening his pace, Robin walked in the direction of the voice, "Where am I?" Robin asked himself and stopped to look at his surroundings. Lightning once again lighted up the sky, and Robin instantly knew where he was. There was a large gap in the street and the rubble of a large black building was not far away, this was where they had found Jess.

"Doesn't look so bad from this far away," Robin spun around and saw Jess standing a few yards away from him, "Jess," Robin said, startled, he hadn't even heard her come up, "Have you seen any of the others?" Robin asked. Jess stayed silent, "Jess! Have you seen any of the other Titans?" Robin asked a little louder, but Jess just stared at the wreckage with a far away look in her eyes.

Robin walked up to her, "Jess, is there something wrong?" Robin put his hand on Jess's shoulder, she jerked away and glared at Robin, Robin looked at her with confusion, "I remember," Jess said through gritted teeth, Robin's heart missed a beat and he stumbled back a few steps as if Jess had delivered a physical blow.

"I remember everything," Jess continued, "I was Slade's creation, my name was NightAngel." Jess turned away from Robin and gazed at the rubble of her former mission, "He created me to destroy the Teen Titans you know, that is, after we destroyed the city." Jess paused, "The first mission failed, but I won't let Slade down again." Jess looked Robin in the eyes, "You're the last Titan." She hissed.

"You're lying!" Robin shouted, Jess looked at him with false pity, "Am I?" she asked and pulled out something behind her back and tossed on the ground in front of Robin's feet, it was Starfire's transmitter, completely smashed. Robin's breath caught in his throat, "They're all gone, you're the last." Jess repeated. Tears gathered in Robin's eyes, but sadness was almost immediately replaced with rage, "I'll kill you!" Robin screamed and lunged at Jess.

Jess dodged aside and slammed her fist down on Robin's back as he charged past, Robin fell to the ground, but was back on his feet in an instant. Jess counter attacked, kicking Robin hard in the stomach, Robin doubled over and was throw down to the ground again. Ripping his metal rod out, Robin charged for the second time, Jess grabbed the end of Robin's rod and yanked it out of his hand. Then just as quickly, she slammed it down on the side of Robin's head.

Stars danced before Robin's eyes and he was momentarily left defenseless, Jess took advantage of that split second and punched Robin in the jaw, sending him flying backwards into a brick wall. The rain fell harder as Robin struggled to get back on his feet, but the second he regained his balance Jess threw Robin to the ground and kicked him repeatedly. A blow to the ribs, the face, his back, Robin quickly lost the upper hand of the fight.

Now on his hands and knees, Robin panted with exhaustion, his entire body throbbing with pain, "Why do you follow him?" Robin grunted, "Slade created me, I am forever in his debt." Jess replied and kicked Robin in the ribs, Robin landed face down in the mud, Jess planted her foot on Robin's head and pushed in deep into the mud. Robin struggled desperately for a breath of air, the mud filled his mouth, his eyes, is nose, he needed air, _now_.

Suddenly Jess took her foot off and left Robin gasping for air, after he had regained his breath Jess grabbed the neck of Robin's cape and threw him up in the air. Picking him back up, Jess pinned Robin to a nearby wall, "I thought…I could…trust you," Robin gasped, "Well you thought wrong!" Jess hissed and tossed Robin aside, he hit the ground with a resounding _thud_ and tried to get back up. His arms shuddered under the weight of his body, and then collapsed beneath him, Robin stayed on the ground, breathing shallowly.

Jess towered over him with a grim look on her face, "We took you in," Robin whispered, "We helped you. You could have been one of us, you could have been a Titan." Jess blinked, and stared at Robin, her eyes softened and she dropped Robin's rod in the mud, "There's nothing there for me," she said, Jess paused, then her eyes grew dark, "I'm beyond help."

Jess bent down and picked up the rod, she raised it high above her head, "You can change," Robin said desperately, "Change is impossible," Jess said, "I found that out a long time ago." Lightning flashed and the sky poured as Jess brought the rod down, gathering speed as it fell until it was a blur, down, down, down it fell, the lightning stopped and the sky fell dark.

Can't take it back 

Slade waited patiently in his cave, this was the happiest he had been for a long time, Jess had remembered who she was and carried out her mission. In the center of the room that Jess first woke up from was now five thick steel cages, each one of them held a Titan. One by one, Jess had delivered them, Robin was the only one missing, but he was expected soon.

As if on cue, the iron doors that were the entrance to the cave slide open, standing there like a lonely shadow, was Jess, she had Robin slung over her back. She effortlessly carried Robin across the room and placed him in the empty cage with startling care, then she slammed the cage door shut with such force that the bars shook. Jess stepped back as if to observe her handiwork, none of the Titans were moving, they were all out cold.

"Good work, NightAngel," Slade said with a hint of triumph, "I couldn't have done it without you." Jess stood as still as a statue, not taking her eyes off the Titans, a frown tugged at the corners of her lips, "Now what," she asked quietly, "Now we destroy them." Slade said simply. Jess turned around quickly and faced Slade, "Why did you let me fall?" she asked acidly, Slade's eyes blazed with anger but he remained quiet.

Jess turned her back on him and folded her arms across her chest, "The Titans wouldn't have let me fall," she muttered, Slade stood up calmly and circled the cages that the Titans were being kept in, "You don't regret bringing them to me do you?" he asked. Jess pressed her lips together, "No," she whispered, "I'm sorry," Slade said mockingly, "I can't hear you, might you repeat that?" Jess trembled with rage, "No!" she screamed.

Slade stared at Jess, a smile playing at his lips, "Then you'll do the honors of destroying these four," he said and waved a hand at Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, "And I'll take care of Robin." Jess watched as if in a trance as Slade dragged the cage that held Robin into another room and shut the door behind him. Right when the door closed Jess ran to the cage that was closest to her and kneeled down beside Starfire.

Tears streamed down Jess's face, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't know what I was thinking." Jess sat down hard and buried her face in her hands, "What will I do?" she asked herself. "Stop…Slade," Jess heard a voice say beside her, Jess yelled in surprise and jumped to her feet. Two cages away, Beast Boy was staring at her through half-closed eyes.

"Beast Boy!" Jess shouted half in joy and half in surprise, then as if remembering what she had done, Jess turned away from him and sank into the shadows of a nearby corner, "I'm…so sorry," she sobbed, Beast Boy propped himself up on his elbow, "When I first met you," he said quietly, "I never thought that I would trust you. But after you saved me from Cinderblock, it was impossible not to."

Beast Boy paused to let his words sink in, and then continued, "You saved me Jess, and for that I trust you…even now." "I don't deserve to be trusted," Jess said acidly, "And yet I still do," Beast Boy said, his voice growing stronger, "I trust that you will save Robin from Slade." Jess shot Beast Boy a look of alarm, "Save Robin?" Beast Boy nodded and collapsed back to the floor of the cage, drained of all energy, "Save Robin…" he whispered and then fell still.

Jess sat in the dark corner of the room and thought harder than she ever had before. Robin was her friend, but Slade was her master. Robin would have done the same for her, but Jess knew she could not defeat Slade. Slade's voice rang in her head, it was one of the first lessons he had taught her, "I created you to defeat every thing you fought against…every thing except me."

Jess took a deep breath and leapt to her feet, "I hope it's not too late." She whispered to herself and ran toward the room that Slade was in. Jess was going to save Robin…or die trying.

Upon opening the door, Jess was surprised to find that Slade was nowhere to be seen, almost all the lights were off apart from a solitary bulb that burned above the center of the room. The light pooled on the floor in a small circle, in the center of the circle was Robin. He was on his hands and knees but appeared to be conscious, Jess rushed forward into the room, the door slammed shut behind her and the light turned off, the room was cast in darkness.

Jess stopped in her tracks and waited for her eyes to adjust, without her sight her other senses sharpened, she could here Robin breathing and her own heart thumping in her chest. Jess's eyes adjusted and she could see the dark figure of Robin silhouetted against the gray background, Robin grunted something that sounded like words. Jess strained her ears, nothing, and then Robin's voice floated back to her, she heard him clear as day, he said, "Trap," Jess's heart missed a beat.

"I knew you wouldn't have the guts to do it," Slade's voice cut through the dark, Jess spun around blindly, "But that's just fine with me," Slade continued, "I'll just have to destroy you first!" Slade's boot caught Jess in her back, sending her stumbling to the floor. Jess leaped back up and swung blindly at the dark, her fist cracked into a metal surface, sending spasm of pain lancing up her arm.

Jess ran her other hand over the surface, "Wall," she murmured and pressed her back against it, once again facing the dark void of the room. Suddenly Slade was in front of her, his armor gleaming in the dark, Jess lunged at him without thinking, and then he was gone. Only to reappear beside her, then behind her, the shadow of Slade danced around the room with Jess swinging close at his heels.

Slade was once again in front of her, he brought his fist down violently on the side of her ribs, Jess gasped in pain and doubled over. Slade pushed Jess to the floor and held her down with his foot, "Did you know that I actually thought at one time that you would have the nerve to destroy the Teen Titans for me?" Slade hissed in Jess's ear, "Well, I guess this wasn't a total waste of time, I did learn one lesson…if you want something done, do it yourself!" Slade pressed his boot down on Jess's throat, "Goodbye…NightAngel." Slade said quietly.

Something inside Jess snapped, she twisted her body around and kicked Slade in the face before he had a chance to react, Slade stumbled back and Jess leaped to her feet. Jess delivered blow after blow to Slade with absolute skill, the scales quickly tipped in Jess's favor.

Slade stumbled back once more, without hesitation Jess kicked him square in the chest with such force that Slade flew back into the wall. Then something happened that neither Jess nor Slade expected, as Slade crashed into the wall, it gave way and collapsed all around the floor.

The sky was clear and the earth smelled strongly of rain, moonlight spilled around the collapsed wall, filling the room with light. Where the wall had fallen, it had been replace with open sky…and a long drop into the sea. Slade teetered on the edge of oblivion, his eyes darted between his former servant and the water far below him. Jess's face was illuminated with the moons soft glow, she stepped forward and placed her hand on Slade's chest, "My name is Jess!" she hissed and pushed ever so slightly.

But that was all it took, with a loud shout Slade plunged over the side of the cliff and disappeared into the dark ocean below. Jess stood on the edge of the crag, staring down at the spot that Slade had vanished into the water, coming back to earth, she walked deliberately across the floor that was littered with rubble and found Robin. Jess lifted the now unconscious Robin across her back and proceeded into the other room where the cages were located. It would probably take her all night, but Jess was content on getting the Titans back to the tower, and that's exactly what she did.

Final departure 

Two weeks later, Jess sat on a stone bench at a park not far from the shoreline, it was night and the stars twinkled brightly. Robin emerged from the darkness and sat beside her, the two heroes stayed quiet for a while and enjoyed the peacefulness of the night, "What are you going to do now?" Robin asked, breaking the silence, Jess sighed, "There's plenty of cities out there that could use a hero." She said thoughtfully.

Robin stiffened, "Your leaving?" he asked quickly, "The Titans are on the heal," Jess said, "They'll be as good as new in no time. I have no reason to stay." Jess stood up from the bench and stretched, "Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Robin asked, Jess smiled and shook her head, "I'm not very good at those sort of things, you will tell them for me, right?" Robin nodded and Jess took a deep breath. Just as Jess began to walk off Robin hurried to catch up with her.

"Wait, " Robin said and Jess turned around to face him, Robin pressed something into her hands. Jess looked down at it and found that she was holding a Titan transmitter, "Just in case we need your help." Robin smiled, Jess looked up at him, her eyes twinkling, "Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of me." Robin chuckled lightly, "And by the way," Jess added, "If you ever come across Slade again, punch him for me."

Robin watched with a twinge of regret as Jess walked away, "Good luck!" Robin called after her, Jess waved her hand to show that she had heard but didn't turn back, and with that, the night swallowed her up and Robin was left alone.

Four weeks later- 

Robin slammed the morning's paper down on the table in front of the other Titans, "Read the front headline!" he said excitedly, Cyborg dropped his food and picked up the paper, "Hero saves five in fire," he read, Cyborg looked up at Robin with confusion and Robin smiled, "Last night a fire broke out at a General Store in Amber City," Cyborg continued, "Amber City? Isn't that the city up the coast a ways?" Beast Boy commented from nearby, Cyborg nodded.

"Five were trapped in the fire but were luckily save by a new local hero know as…_Jess!_" Cyborg smiled widely, "So she finally made it exactly where she wanted, huh?" Robin nodded, "Jess is starting a new team up there, she's already got two new recruits and has her eye on another." Starfire nodded and smiled, "So our friend Jess has gotten new friends?" "Don't worry, she hasn't forgotten us." Robin assured her and waved and envelope in the air.

Inside was a letter that read,

Dear Titans,

I am happy to inform you that I have successfully started my own team down here in Amber City. I have two new team members that I hope you can meet one day. For starters there's Storm, a funny little girl that quite resembles Terra, apart from her crimson eyes. Storm has the power to control the weather, but prefers to fight with lightning. Then there's Zan, a quick-witted boy with the ability to turn invisible, you have to keep an eye on that one. I am very happy with them but can't help a little lonely sometimes, I hope you can come and visit us one day.

Forever a Titan at heart,

Jess NightAngel


End file.
